Four Chapters and a Funeral
by LHS Writing Lab 2006
Summary: dwalker. Raven deals with a tragedy. A first time writer presents Raven in 4 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter.1**

Early Saturday morning at five o'clock Raven's mother reserve a phone call from Davon's farther. "Hello" she said with a voice of a choking squeal. Hey Mrs. Backster um… I'm sorry I had to call you do late but is raven around. Uh she's sleep but is sleep but she's hear why what s the problem. He gasped as if he was out of breath and had something terrible to tell me. "What is it," Mrs.backter said "with a scared but clam voice? It's my son Davon; he's been in a terrible accident and didn't make it out a live."So what that mean", Mrs. Baxter said. He's dead is that what you trying to tell me. She jumped up and screamed waking every one up in the house. Raven ran to Corey's room as he was storming out of he's room. "Raven did you hear that", he said," with a loud, Scared, out of breath voice." "Yeah" raven replied. They both began storming down stairs with tears in their eyes the size of a gulf ball. Mommy mommy they bust through their mothers door saying. She got up the ravens dad solders with tears everywhere. Mothers what's wrong as tears started to fall from ravens eyes but everything just paused for a minute. "Raven set down" Mrs. Baxter said with a clump in here voice. So raven sat down. Uh…. Um how can I put this well sweetie Davon passed away at around three o'clock today? Before Raven's mother could finish what she was saying raven jump up and ran up stairs. Corey began to run after her but his farther stop him and told him to let her be alone. He really didn't know what to say, he was still in shock but he had to act clam for everybody else. About two minutes later they heard the front door slam. Corey ran up stairs to ravens room and he opened her door but she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Destinee Walker

May, 9 2006

period 2nd

**Chapter.2**

At about nine o'clock in the morning Raven came in the door. Raven where have you been," raven dad said, with a clam but angry voice. Raven looked up at her farther with a I wish I was dead look and gave no response and began to walk up the stairs to her room. Ravens farther began to get up to go follow her but something told him to stop. When raven reached her room she slam the door and just fell to her bed and looked up at the ceiling and gasped for breath as if she was holding every since she heard the bad news. "Well I guess I should put on some breakfast" raven farther said. Her mother started getting ready for work and Corey started to get ready for school. After one hour passed by raven came down stairs as if she began to sleep dragging and walking at a speed of a turtle. "Baby why you haven't got ready for school sweetie," her farther said. Daddy I can't go to school. He didn't want to be mean and make her go because he knows how stressed, sad and hurt she was. She sat therefore a while very silent I even thought she wasn't breathing. until she gasped then signed and said daddy I don't know what to do I cant even say much about what happen I just feel like my heart has been ripped out and stomped on. (She began to talk fast) I can't do any thing about it and I wish I could. If he was only on the phone with me or with me this never would have happened. "Oh no no no baby none of this is your fault, you can't control what goes on out there in the world. Raven said out of breath but I just feel like its all my fault. He could say anything else he just sat there and rubbed her on her back and said it alright it not your fault everything is going to be okay. Repeatedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Destinee Walker

May, 9 2006

period 2nd

**Chapter.3**

Early Saturday morning the smell of eggs bacon and toast was cleaning out the house. Corey and his mom walked in the kitchen with their all black on with faces of pain but eyes of joy. "Hey mom" Corey said. "Hey baby Mrs. Baxter said and walk to him with a little smile on her face. "Hey baby "Mr. Baxter said and kissed her on the forehead. She sat down and looked at Corey. Where is your sister she asked? "Still in her room I guess." Can you go and get her so we can say grace and eat. "'Yes", Corey what up the stairs silent and slow. He knocked on her door with a gentle bang, he got no answer. He tried one more time. Yes, uh raven mom said come down stairs so we can say grace and eat, but she didn't reply back. So he left her alone and went back down stairs. Mommy she said nothing it was just pure silent. She sat silent and looked at the floor for a minute and breathes hard as she began to bless the food. In the middle of Mrs. Baxter saying grace she heard a door opening from up stairs as she was ending g the grace a big grin appeared on her face because she was glad to her that door open. No one heard or saw of raven in four days and that brought a lot stress and depression in the house hold. She walked the stairs sluggish as usually, spoke to no one and felled the room with hurt and depression. "Raven sweetie" Mrs. Baxter said. Don't you need to be ready for the funeral? "I'm not going" she said with a angry voice and walked back to her room and slammed the door. Raven's mom got up after eating and went to her room. She knock soft but fast she got know answer so she walked on in. Raven was sitting on the bed with her face planted I her hands. Ravens mother said are you sure yo don't want to go? Yes she said with a calm low voice. I bet if he was standing here right now he would tell you to go. Raven didn't move a muscle or even move her lips to speak and she didn't remove her face from her hands every since her mother entered her room. Her mother felt like she couldn't do anything else to change ravens mind. So she got up and went down stairs and said are you guys ready they said yeah and they all went to the car. When the car doors finally closed and raven heard the engine start she looked up. When they drove off she through her body back and just laid there until she fell into a deep sleep. Raven raven what is you doing why you not at my funeral. Davon is it really you oh baby what happened I been so depressed and sad. I could eat or sleep. Don't lie to me. What is you talking about. You sleep right now ( he began to laugh) she smile. Baby gets up and goes to my funeral and don't be sad. I'm in a better place right now and having fun. Now get up and get dress now before you are late. Okay baby I love you, I love you too.


	4. Chapter 4

Destinee Walker

May, 9 2006

period 2nd

**Chapter.4**

Raven showed up at the funeral two hours late. As she opened the big brown ancient church doors everybody head turn and all attention was on her. She walked In slowly with a letter and a roses in her hand walking down the long lonely ale. As she walked passed her parents grin grew on all there faces. So place the roses and the casket on his chest and kissed him on the forehead. Then she walked out slow and silent with a sweet small grin on her face. After she walked out those church doors she began a new life.


End file.
